Season 1
Season 1 of Geek By Night will consist of 24 episodes. The season premiered on January 6, 2016. Plot overview Geek By Night is an original podcast series about a group of friends who suddenly and mysteriously get superpowers as they struggle to deal with transitioning from their 20’s to their 30’s. It's a show about fandom, friendship and growing up, with all the comedy and drama that happens in the process. Episodes # Reboot (Part One) # Reboot (Part Two) # Status Quo (Part One) # Status Quo (Part Two) # The Fandom Menace (Part One) # The Fandom Menace (Part Two) # Under the Bridge (Part One) # Under the Bridge (Part Two) # Ghost Story (Part One) # Ghost Story (Part Two) # Identity Crisis (Part One) # Identity Crisis (Part Two) # Friends and Enemies (Part One) # Friends and Enemies (Part Two) # Matter of Time Cast & Characters Starring: * Chris O’Connor as Jeff Gibson (12 episodes) * Matt Maassel as Elliot Markowitz (12 episodes) * Ray Ruzzo as Gwen Allen (12 episodes) * Andrew Ball as Simon Holt (12 episodes) * Morgan Spencer as Mindy Gibson (12 episodes) * Naomi Wong as Lorelei Swift (11 episodes) * Jay Malone as Victor Conrad (10 episodes) * Scott Tofte as Max Carmichael (8 episodes) * Nick Jimenez as Billy (8 episodes) Guest Starring: * Rachel Gatlin as Mystery Woman (4 episodes) * Zach Luna as Joel Vickers (4 episodes) * Rachel Dillon (credited as Rachel Banks) as Veronica Belknap (6 episodes) * Chelsi Kern as Gretchen West (3 episodes) * Paul Maki as Cosmo Peters (2 episodes) * Kristin Miller as Janet Stokely (2 episodes) * Mark Allen Jr. as The Ire (2 episodes) * Brian Brown as Nathan Gershwin (2 episodes) * Nicholas Andrew Louie as Henry Swift (2 episodes) * Natalie Van Sistine as Madison Powers (2 episodes) * Suzie Yeung as Anita Chen (2 episodes) * Lindsey Lorraine as The Grid and Amanda Hill (3 episodes) * Sam Black as Dr. Park (2 episodes) * Joe Stofko as Teddy (2 episodes) * Kevin Couto as Fred (2 episodes) * Julie Lac as Margaret (2 episodes) * Ciarlene Coleman as Dr. Wynn (1 episode) * Warren Blackie as Mark (1 episode) * Mel Gorsha as Jennifer (1 episode) Additional Voice Work: * Bradley William Smith as Bar Guy #1, Monopoly Comics Customer #2, Frank, Deli Worker, Bartender, and Duncan (7 episodes) * Warren Blackie as Jonathan, Security, Arcade Clerk, Computer, Darth Faygo, Frat Bro (6 episodes) * Jeremy Heaps as Dip Dopsen, ActuallyDan, Kyle (5 episodes) * Nolan Tashjian as Bookstore Employee, Zach, Fly, Security, and Haunted Citizen (4 episodes) * Ronda C. Mitchell as Receptionist, Office Woman #1, Bartender, Beth Stokely, Older Lady, and Soccer Mom (4 episodes) * Garrick Young as Hotel Manager, Bobby, and Brad (4 episodes) * Mackenzie Bryant as Jessica, Female Paparazzi, Fan #2, and Justice Fan #2 (3 episodes) * Hayley Johnson as Fangirl, Fan #3, Ghoul #1, and Receptionist (3 episodes) * Josh Chichester as Male Paparazzi, Big Wig #1, and Oscar Conrad (3 episodes) * Hila Assifi as Peggy (2 episodes) * Paul Hikari as Office Man #1 and John (2 episodes) * Andy Smith as Monopoly Comics Customer #1 (2 episodes) * Debbie Gatton as Bank Teller, Gale, and Broadcast (2 episodes) * Leara Morris-Clark as Barista, Fan #1, and Justice Fan #1 (2 episodes) * Michael Austin Gulick as DJ and Mike (2 episodes) * Chris Zito as Intern (2 episodes) * Jennifer Lenius as Kaitlyn (2 episodes) * Jessica DiPaola as Samantha (2 episodes) * Rahul Kurup as Underdog Customer (1 episode) * Nathan Dunn as Bar Guy #2 (1 episode) * D. Tyler Fultz as Bartender (1 episode) * Nicole Marie as Office Woman #2 (1 episode) * Iyabo Morrison as Pam (1 episode) * Vicky Clermont as Renee (1 episode) * Sarah Golding as Alison and Mrs. Vergara (1 episode) * Braedi Odier as Olivia Janure (1 episode) * Anthony Logatto as Monopoly Comics Customer (1 episode) * Frank Speer as Police Officer (1 episode) * Erick Rivera as First Customer (1 episode) * Jon Johnson as Marcus (1 episode) * Rikki Wright as Rock Star (1 episode) * Mike O'Gorman as Counter Cop (1 episode) * Quentin C. Jenkins as Handler and Police Officer (1 episode) * Victoria Steadman as Liberty Belle #1 (1 episode) * Nikki Marie as Liberty Belle #2 (1 episode) * Trenton Anthony Smith as Justice Fan #3 (1 episode) * Nicole Grieco as Becky (1 episode) * Lindsey Lorraine as Ghoul #2 (1 episode) * Jeff Moon as Professor (1 episode) Creative Team A Dueling Genre Production Creator: * Scott Carelli Executive Producers: * Scott Carelli * Nick Jimenez Co-Executive Producer: * Cassandra Fredrickson Writers: * Scott Carelli (Episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 9, 10) * Nick Jimenez (Episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 9, 10) * Cassandra Fredrickson (Episodes 5, 6, 9, 10) * Jake Baker (Episodes 5, 6, 11, 12) * Michael Austin Gulick (Episodes 7, 8) * Sean Gantwerker (Episodes 7, 8) * Stephanie Merchant (Episodes 11, 12) Directors: * Cassandra Fredrickson (Episodes 5, 6, 9, 10) * Ray Ruzzo (Episodes 7, 8, 11, 12) * Scott Carelli (Episodes 1, 2) * Nick Jimenez (Episodes 3, 4) Editor: * Scott Carelli Original Score and Final Sound Mix: * Scott Tofte Casting Director: * Chelsi Kern Credits: * Brian Brown Theme Song: * Zach Gibson Associate Producer: * Trenton Anthony Smith (2 episodes) Patreon Associate Producers: * Leaper 182 (4 episodes) * David Jeffreys (2 episodes) Links * Dueling Genre website where you can find all episodes of Geek by Night, as well as other Dueling Genre podcasts and films. * Geek by Night Listener Group you can join and chat with fellow listeners, as well as everyone on the Creative Team (creators, writers, actors, etc.). It is a closed group in order to avoid span, but is very responsive to accepting requests to join. * Subreddit for the show - another opportunity to discuss with the GBN community. * Season One Original Soundtrack which is available for purchase. * To support the show, become a Dueling Genre Patreon where your support can earn you exclusive bonus content, original art for the show, opportunities to be a guest on your choice of Dueling Genre Podcast, or even an Associate Producer credit. * Social media accounts: Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr. * Dueling Genre merchandise where you can get a super awesome GBN tshirt! Image gallery | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}